Skating in love
by Nevermind555
Summary: Parce qu'ils sont quand même sacrément bien assortis, ces deux-là... Les plaisirs inédits de Yuri et Viktor. OS. Victuri.


**Skating in love**

Yuri laissa courir un doigt sur la peau laiteuse, oscillant entre les omoplates, longeant la colonne vertébrale. Un petit soupir l'encouragea à poursuivre. Installé sur un coude, le Japonais laissait son doigt effectuer une chorégraphie improvisée, formant des arabesques sur le dos nu du Russe. Viktor eut un petit rire, en proie aux chatouilles. En bas des reins, le doigts longeait les courbes, le haut des fesses solides du prodige russe. Cette chute de reins filait le tournis au jeune Japonais. Elle portait d'ailleurs encore les marques de ses mains tant il l'avait serrée durant l'étreinte. Yuri rougit. Violemment. Son corps exprima son émoi, ce qui fit se retourner Viktor.

"C'est pour le moins flatteur, que mon dos parvienne à te mettre dans cet état."

Yuri fuyait le regard azur qui lui faisait face.

"Je... n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, Viktor..."

Le Russe se retourna totalement, offrant sa nudité parfaite au regard du jeune homme. Ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche de délice.

"Que te faut-il pour te convaincre ?..." doux, doigts venant caresser les mèches sombres.

"Je ne sais pas. Tu as toujours été mon idole, Viktor."

Le Russe eut un petit sourire tandis que sa main entière jouait à présent avec les cheveux foncés du Japonais.

Yuri eut un lent mouvement de nuque, venant embrasser la main fautive avec dévotion.

"Jamais je ne pourrai détacher mon regard de toi, Yuri."

Yuri venait de se saisir de la main pour en embrasser la paume entière.

" _Arigato_ , Viktor."

Le Russe vint glisser le pouce le long des lèvres du Japonais, les faisant s'entrouvrir naturellement, suivant lentement le geste des yeux. N'y résistant pas, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yuri. Il picora patiemment les lèvres de baisers doux.

"Je sais à présent ce qui m'a fait défaut durant ces années de gloire."

"Ah ?..."

Viktor rit devant l'air ahuri de son élève. Se penchant, il parcouru le torse du Japonais de baisers tendres, s'attardant sur les billes de chair sensibles. Yuri en frémit, levant haut le menton, empoignant les épaules fines de Viktor.

Une langue terriblement attentionnée prit le chemin du nombril, faisant une halte à cet endroit.

Yuri soupira lourdement.

"Yuri... j'ai l'impression que tu es du matin, toi aussi..." annonça Viktor, espiègle.

La paume échoua lentement sur le renflement, redoublant là d'attentions, faisant geindre de délice le Japonais, encourageant Viktor à poursuivre.

Yuri se résignait sous l'afflux de sensations que faisait monter le Russe en lui.

"C'est toi que j'ai cherché durant toutes ces années, Yuri." rejoignant ses lèvres pour les prendre sans concession, menant la danse.

Yuri bascula soudain, venant surplomber le Russe. Éveillé. Parfait.

Viktor vint caresser le visage juvénile de la main.

Yuri attrapa la main et suçota avec application chaque doigt fin. Le Russe en déglutit de ravissement, émettant des geignements semblables à des ronronnements.

"Dirait-on que tu m'aies trouvé, Viktor."

Le regard du Japonais venait de prendre cette teinte de braise. Viktor, fort observateur, savait qu'il était parvenu à vouer le jeune homme à sa cause. Un feu terrible vint animer ses reins, dopant son corps qui le manifesta sans faillir.

Les yeux de Yuri fixèrent le joli renflement, tandis qu'il poursuivait ses jeux avec l'autre main.

Viktor émit un geignement rauque lorsque le Japonais laissa courir sa langue de phalange en phalange. Joueur, Viktor rejoint la langue de Yuri, suivant les courbes de ses doigts par effet de miroir.

Le Japonais termine en partageant un baiser très chaud avec le Russe.

"Te rappelles-tu cette soirée ?..." mots heurtés.

"Laquelle, Viktor ?..." souffle court, tempes battantes.

"Celle durant laquelle tu m'as supplié d'être ton coach."

"Vik... tor... j'avais bu... beaucoup trop bu."

Viktor saisit le visage du jeune Japonais entre ses paumes ouvertes. " _Hottie_." embrassant le bout du nez avant de revenir à la bouche, l'emprisonnant dans des résonances érotiques, rendant la langue captive de tourments voluptueux.

Les mains du Japonais remontent le long des cuisses fuselées du Russe.

Viktor presse, étreint, comme si Yuri pouvait lui échapper. Or, Yuri n'a aucune envie d'aller nulle part d'autre que dans les bras enveloppants de son coach.

"Ai-je... été correct durant... cette soirée, Viktor ?..."

"Oh Yuri... tu as dit tant de choses... durant la montée de l'ascenseur... un flot de paroles dans un débit rapide."

Yuri rougit vivement.

"Je n'en ai pas compris la moitié." admit le Russe, riant. "Mon japonais est à perfectionner." taquin.

Viktor noua ses jambes autour de celles du Japonais, façon liane. " _Teach me_."

Yuri se prit au jeu : " _Okay. First... the lips_..." venant effleurer celles du Russe, jouant là par pression, touches légères, déployant les sensations. " _Then the tongue_." scrutant les yeux azur pour approbation, n'y trouvant qu'une demande muette. Lentement, laisser la langue s'immiscer puis caresser, lentement.

Yuri s'installa sur ses jambes, ramenant Viktor à lui, mains dans son dos.

" _Wonderful session_." émerveillé.

" _Want more_?..."

" _Oh please, yes_. _Badly_." s'en léchant les lèvres par anticipation. Son Yuri parvenait à le mettre dans des états impossibles !... jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir toucher d'aussi près les étoiles en restant dans un lit !... les cieux, il les avait atteint en grimpant sur des patins.

Une main audacieuse descendit entre leurs deux corps, flirtant avec les abdominaux finement dessinés du Russe, glissant sous l'élastique pour l'empoigner dans un geste aussi doux que lent.

Viktor frémit violemment, corps en émoi.

Lentement, très lentement.

Viktor se cambra, menton levé, accroché à Yuri.

Les mains de Viktor longèrent le dos du Japonais pour plonger dans le bas de pyjama, dégageant la chute de reins, caressant les fesses tout en lenteur.

Viktor se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à les colorer puis, n'y pouvant plus, laissa passer les sons indécents qui montaient dans sa gorge ; un véritablement concerto érotique aux oreilles du Japonais, le tout entrecoupé de termes doux ou chauds en russe !...

Yuri fit taire la bouche coupable un moment avant de mordiller l'épaule nue, remontant dans le cou.

Viktor donnait des hanches pour plus de plaisir, alternant les rythmes. Il s'exprimait pleinement dans le poing de Yuri. Mais le Japonais avait des jeux plein la tête et il devenait impératif pour lui de sentir la peau nue de Viktor vibrer contre la sienne.

Libérant Viktor un instant, il s'assit en bord de lit pour quitter ce qu'il portait, aussitôt imité par le Russe.

L'étreinte qui suivit les soulevait littéralement, peaux brûlantes communiant entre elles.

Là, roulant sur le lit à loisir, mordillant, léchant, embrassant, les deux hommes ne faisaient presque qu'un.

Entre eux, hormis le contact des mains, les sexes se saluaient dans des attouchements osés, happant les mots, coupant les souffles.

" _Take my... breath away... Vik... !_ "

La tension atteignit son point culminant en peu de temps, faisant perdre les sens, arrachant des expressions osées. Ils rendirent les armes dans un superbe râle commun, corps agités par des spasmes sourds.

Viktor leva la tête pour observer son Yuri, souriant, regard embrumé. "Tu n'as de cesse de m'éblouir." souffle encore très court, peau moite d'un plaisir suprême.

Yuri répondit au sourire du Russe, venant mordiller le bout de son nez. "Garde toujours les yeux sur moi, Viktor."


End file.
